


𝒉𝒆𝒚, 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Reverse Harem, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: 𝒗𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔! 𝒐𝒃𝒆𝒚 𝒎𝒆 𝒙 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 — 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒂 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒙𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒍𝒅𝒐𝒎.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	1. 𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒐𝒏𝒆: 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒍

"𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒎𝒐𝒏, 𝒍𝒖𝒌𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆 𝒉𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕?"

it's a question that has been on your mind for a good long while but you've just continued to push it off to the side, not bothering to think about while you worried about other things. 

luke isn't exactly who you'd come to mind when you thought of someone who was too old but despite your own thoughts the angel has to be at least three hundred years old. 

according to simeon, the blonde angel was only a child in terms of angels. 

just that thought made you rethink everything you thought you knew. 

being a human you knew there was a difference between you and angels like luke and simeon but you didn't think it'd be that big. 

sure, you knew that they had to be a lot older than they looked from context clues of how they spoke and things they talked about but now that you were thinking about it, you didn't know what to think. 

you looked up at solomon with worried concern. "haven't you ever questioned how old simeon is?"

he tilted his head. "no, not really."

you gasped at his words. 

"i can't believe you'd say that, don't you ever wonder how old simeon is? just think about the things that he's lived through!"

"that would be interesting to find out i suppose."

at those words your eyes sparkled, it was as if you were exuding sparkles as solomon looked away from you and shielded his eyes as you stood up from your desk.

"let's do this solomon!"

he let out a set of amused chuckles at your contagious enthusiasm. 

returning your smile, albeit toned down quite a bit compared to your own. 

"right, it shouldn't be that hard."

* * *

it was that hard. 

for someone that seemed to be unaware of almost everything that happened around him, simeon was surprisingly hard to prod for information. 

it was definitely disappointing. 

at this point, you felt all of your enthusiasm prior disappear until you were just wanting to go home and mope to yourself. 

puffing up your cheeks, you poked your head up and grabbed the desk as you looked up at the angel with a stern look on your face. 

your eyes narrowed at him as you shot him a glare that caused him to turn his attention back to you, slightly jumping once he noticed the glare you shooting his way. 

"is there something wrong?"

he didn't have a problem with your presence, quite the opposite, in fact, the problem that he had more had to do with the fact that you were glaring at him as if he wronged you a million times. 

smiling nervously, he tilted his head to the side at you. "are you alright, [y/n]?"

all you did was continue to stare at him, not letting up with you scrutinizing stare. 

you knew that you wouldn't be able to find out what his age was simply by the way he looked, after all, luke is at the very minimum three hundred years old and he didn't look older than ten. 

but there was still a part of you that thought maybe something about the "air" around him could give you at least a small hint to his age. 

it, of course, didn't work. 

he looked to be in his early thirties at most and for some reason, the way that he acted made him seem like he was ten, in his teens, and in his twenties all at the same time.

"simeon-"

"simeon how old are you?"

you looked at the older student in completely shock, your eyes were as wide as could be and your mouth agape. sure, solomon is definitely... blunt to say the least but you didn't think he'd say it like that. m

all your attempts to get his age without full-on asking for his age went down the drain with his words. your shoulders dropped, it seemed as if solomon didn't notice this though as he continued to prod the angel with his blunt questions. 

"if i'm being entirely honest i don't remember," he laughed. 

you and solomon just stared at him. 

_'w h a t ?'_

did he just say... **he forgot how old he is???**

there were no words to describe how you were feeling, no movements you could show, nothing could properly be done to express how you were feeling. 

all you could do was stare blankly at the angel as you slowly repeated his answer in your head as if it wasn't as simple as it really was. 

"you-"

"forgot..." solomon finished as he looked at the angel with a blank expression. 

it seemed that for once the sorcerer seemed to be a complete loss for words. "i- i certainly wasn't expecting you to say that..." he trailed off as he tried to find words only to be more confused than he already was. 

despite his attempts at keeping his composure you could've sworn you saw his eye twitch as he mumbled under his breath. "i didn't think it was possible to forget your own age..."

you understood that he was an angel that had a naturally long lifespan... you just didn't expect him to have lived for so long that he actually forgot his literal age. 

did angels not celebrate birthdays?

was it a new thing or something like that?

because if so, it was making you feel even younger than you actually thought you were by comparison. 

all his answer did was leave you with more questions than you had begun with. he didn't even answer your question and he gave you more questions. 

do angels ever age?

how are they born?

just when did you stop forgetting to count your own age of all thing??

despite the clear confusion on your face the angel just let out a soft laugh as he smiled at the two of you. "is something wrong?" he asked. 

while the two of you were obviously concerned and annoyed with his answer, you tried the best to swallow those feelings down as you smiled. 

"no," you said in unison. 

"it's nothing... i'm sure any more questions will make me even more tired..."

"what was that?" 

"nothing!"

𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒂𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏'𝒔 𝒂𝒈𝒆.


	2. 𝒕𝒖𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒍: 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒍𝒅𝒐𝒎

𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒏 𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒖𝒑𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐'𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒍𝒅𝒐𝒎?

you were already terrified out of your mind. 

mostly due to the fact that one minute you were talking to your manager and the next minute you were waking up to a dozen eyes on you. 

not only that but a barrage of information that you never thought you'd ever hear in your entire life was hurled at you without so much as a warning.

the fact that you were kidnapped and forced to stay in the devildom for a whole year already made you terrified out of your mind but the fact that you had to interact with someone who was to be the future king of the devildom was something else. 

it didn't help that lucifer was around him whenever you saw him, every time you saw him you felt like you were going to burst into tears. 

no one else really understood that much though. 

it was as if you could blame them for being a bit dubious about your less than confident feelings when it came to the future ruler after all. 

he wasn't exactly what you'd call intimidating overall, at least, he didn't come off that way with the way he portrayed himself most of the time. 

as far as you could tell, he was an overall pleasant person though you couldn't tell if that was his natural behaviour of if it was of something he did on purpose. 

either way, you didn't have much of a reason to act as jumpy as you did whenever you saw him.

the only person that somewhat understood your feelings had to be simeon, but even then it was clear to you that he didn't get it completely. 

you let out a sigh as you buried your face in your hands. "this is so much more difficult than i ever thought it would be..." you whined, your voice coming out muffled. 

it was more than enough to cause the demon sitting across from you to give you a dubious look as arched a brow. "is there something wrong with you?" he asked. 

"of course there is!" you whined. "i'm supposed to be giving these report to lord diavolo everyday but whenever i do i feel like i'm going to cry and faint!"

you did actually do that the moment you left his presence but still, it was pretty rough for you. 

"are you stupid or something?" mammon asked as he leaned into the palm of his hand. 

your shoulders dropped at his words. 

even though you were exactly sure why you felt even more depressed than you were before after hearing him call you that. for some reason, you felt a mix of dejection and embarrassment oddly enough. 

"maybe i am..." you sighed out. "but it's understandable! i've been in the devildom for less than a week, you can't expect me to be able to talk to him of all people without getting scared."

"it shouldn't be all that hard anyway, just talk to him and get it over with. easy enough."

you pouted at his words. 

_'has he not heard a single that i've said?! i already explained why i can't do it!'_

"fine. why don't you go talk to lord diavolo right now? he's right there," you said as you pointed over the white-haired demon's shoulders. 

and there he was... along with lucifer as one would've expected. 

"fine! i will!" 

  
he got up from the table to approach him but failed short to take a single step forward before he moved back around to return to his seat. 

"you changed your mind because you saw lucifer, didn't you?"

"i- shut up already!"

you tilted your head to the side in confusion. "are you scared of lucifer or something like that?"

"i-"

the next few minutes consisted of far more yelling than you were prepared for. you never thought you'd ever get a headache from just yelling but mammon proved you wrong. 

* * *

**_ attempt one:  _ ** _ simple and easy (i think...?) _

"you can do this [y/n]!" you whispered under your breath as you looked down at your feet. "it's simple, just walk up to him and give it to him. there's no need to be so scared-"

"oh, you're earlier than usual-"

"ah!"

you screamed as you quickly looked over your shoulder to see barbatos looking at you with a confused look on his face as he blinked slowly.

"are you okay?" he asked, there was confusion clear in his voice. 

you nervously laughed as picked up your work off of the floor. "o-of course not! you just surprised me, that's all!" you said as you gave him a small wave. 

"do you want me to get-"

before he could even finish his sentence you interrupted him by pushing your report into his hands with more strength than you ever thought you had. 

"no! i- uh... i mean, no, it's alright." you laughed nervously as you looked away, folding your hands behind your back. "it's my turn to make dinner so i need to get going already..."

the demon barely had any time to get anything out before you turned on your heels and made haste out of there. one would've thought you were running for life with how eager and quickly you were to leave. 

it's safe to say that your first attempt didn't go nearly as well as you would've wanted it to go. 

* * *

**_ attempt two: _ ** _ why is he always there??? _

"i can do thi-"

you stopped immediately as you looked up to see diavolo... talking to lucifer as one would've expected. 

a nervous look made it's way to your face as you took a nervous gulp of air. of course, he had to be here, why weren't you surprised at this point?

he seemed to always be around him. 

it was starting to seem like he was doing this on purpose. 

you took a deep breath... and then you ran as if your life depended on it. 

"hi lord diavolo, here's my report! bye, sir!"

"huh?"

neither of them had any time to say anything before you turned on your heel and ran as quickly as you possibly could without falling on your face. not that you didn't do that as you ran, tripping on air for some apparent reason. most likely due to your embarrassment. 

it was obvious to anyone that this attempt didn't work in the slightest.

* * *

**_ attempt three: _ ** _ i just want to give up already... _

the three looked at you with concerned looks on their faces while you just buried your face in your arms, not caring about the looks you were getting. 

all you cared about was how terrible you were going. 

you just wanted to try and approach him and give him your report as a normal person and not cry or faint after you talked to him. 

but all you did was make yourself even more nervous than ever before. 

"is it really that hard?" solomon asked. 

"of course it's hard!" you whined as you looked up at the white-haired human. "you're you solomon so you don't know what it's like."

he tilted his head. "what's that supposed to mean?"

you dropped your head on the desk. "this is hopeless..."

* * *

a soft sigh left your lips. 

"i know they're demons, but you'd think they'd learn to stop fighting so much, especially considering the fact that they've lived with each other for so long," you mumbled to yourself. 

after a few hours of watching a few arguments over things that you can't even remember anymore, you finally managed to get out. which was rather surprising considering how they were but hey, you weren't complaining. 

"oh, [y/n], is something wrong?" 

you jumped at the sudden interruption, looking back as a surprised expression formed on your face. 

of course, it just had to be him, didn't it?

the _**he**_ that you were referring to was of course diavolo. of all the people that you could've ran into why did it have to be him? 

would it be so hard for you to run into a relatively normal person?

maybe someone like luke or simeon or even solomon even if none of them was what you would ever consider being normal in the slightest. 

"ah! lord diavolo, i didn't see you there," you said as you gave him a small smile. the most you could really do at the moment was wait. 

"are you okay?" he asked. "you seem more jumpy than usual?"

you flinched before freezing with a nervous look on your face. were you really that obvious with the way you were around him? 

of course, you knew that everyone else knew about your less than confident attitude around him but you didn't know it was **_that_** obvious. 

you sighed softly as you gave a small nod. "sorry about that," you apologized. "i'm just still getting used to things here is all..." you mumbled as you pulled at your hair. 

it was sort of the truth. 

even if it there were contributing factors, one of the main reasons you were so nervous definitely had to do with the distinct change of pace. 

along with the whole getting kidnapped, being forced to live with demons and go to a demon college against your will, etc... all of the normal things. 

he nervously laughed causing you to look up at him. 

"what is it?" you asked. 

"i'm sorry for all the trouble."

you blinked slowly at his words. you weren't sure just how you were supposed to react to what he just said, you were simply frozen in shock. 

"huh?"

"but hopefully, you'll make yourself more comfortable here soon enough," he said as he gave a small laugh. 

you could feel the warmth spread to your cheeks as you looked up at him. 

maybe you were starting to realize why everybody was a bit confused by your behaviour around him, it definitely didn't seem to fit with how he acted. 

𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒖𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒂𝒓, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆. 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒅 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒕.


	3. 𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒘𝒐: 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒑𝒚 𝒐𝒏 𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆 [𝒔𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒏 𝒗𝒆𝒓.]

𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒔𝒑𝒚 𝒐𝒏 𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒚.

that was something that you needed to think about, especially when the person that you were going to spying on was satan of all people. 

considering that, you'd think that they would follow their better judgement and not do anything. just wait and maybe (definitely) prod and interrogate the fourth-born when the two came back. 

but then again, when have you known those brothers to use their head when it came to their favourite human?

they probably threw out all of their logical thinking the moment they caught the two of you sneaking out earlier today. not that they really used much of it in the first place. 

you let out a sigh as you looked over your shoulder. 

narrowing your eyes, you stared at the scene behind you. there were only a few demons walking around and they seemed to be giving you little to no attention altogether. 

after a few more seconds of staring behind you let out a deep breath as you let your shoulders drop. you could've sworn that you heard something. 

you guessed you were mistaken. 

"is there something wrong?" satan asked as he looked over his shoulder at you. 

"ah, it's nothing," you smiled at him as you waved off his concerns. "i just thought i heard mammon but i guess i was just mistaken."

you shook your head and folded your hands behind your back. "well, i guess we should get going, right?"

as the two of you went on your way you were under the impression that was the last strange feeling you were going to get. of course, that wasn't going to be last time you were going to feel like there were more than a few eyes on you for the rest of the day. 

* * *

like every situation like this, on the other side things weren't going nearly as well as they would've hoped. though it's not like they really expected much in the first place. 

the looks they were getting from almost around them also didn't really do much but make them seem more obvious than they already were. 

"remind me what we're doing again?" belphegor asked as he looked up at the white-haired demon, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his words. 

"um... well, we're just keeping an eye on satan to see if he's planning anything," his eyes darted away as he continued on with his explanation. "yeah! so we can know how to not get involved when he annoys lucifer!"

the three only stared at him, looking him and down with an unbelievable amount of judgement and disbelief. they weren't sure if he was just stupid or insulting them by thinking they'd fall for something like that. 

"you're a really bad liar mammon." beelzebub said as he quickly looked away, not giving the avatar of greed any time to shoot him a glare.

"wha-what is that supposed to mean?!" he asked, his face starting to burn as a dark hue spread across his cheeks. 

considering who they were talking to they was a chance that he was genuinely curious but at the same time his tsundere act was impossible not to notice. 

"oh, come on, it's not you're even good at trying to hide it," asmodeus teased as he tried to hold back a laugh with little success. "it's obvious that you're just jealous and you—"

the brunette wasn't given any more time to speak and finish as the white-haired demon interrupted him, cutting him off a bit more eager than he intended. 

"look! they're moving!"

"huh?"

despite their reluctance, the three quickly followed behind as the older of the four ran far faster than they expected him to. it's safe to say that things were going a bit differently than planned, if they had plans that is, on their end. 

* * *

**2567(5)**

**[y/n]:** hey, mammon?

 **[y/n]:** you don't happen to be around majolish, right?

 **mammon:** of course not!

 **mammon:** why'd ya think that? 👀👀👀

 **asmodeus:** he's so obvious...

 **belphegor:** can't he at least try and hide it? 💀💀

 **mammon:** you're the one's making it obvious!

 **[y/n]:** um...

 **[y/n]:** nyways, now that that's out of the way

 **[y/n]:** i just wanted to know because i thought i saw you but when i called out to you i didn't get any answer

 **[y/n]:** i probably just embarrassed myself smh 😔

 **mammon:** of course you arejkfsd

 **[y/n]:**?

 **[y/n]:**??

 **[y/n]:** mammon?? did something happen???

 **asmodeus:** i didn't think something like that could actually hurt

 **[y/n]:** um???

 **beelzebub:** belphie just hit mammon with his pillow

 **[y/n]:** i—

 **[y/n]:** nyways, i should get going

 **[y/n]:** talk to you guys later 💖💖✨✨

* * *

"what was that for?!"

mammon narrowed his eyes at the younger of the two who was giving him a look that seemed to be both blank, tired, and annoyed all at the same time. how he did that was beyond anyone. 

"oh, my hand just slipped is all." he paused for a few seconds as he stared back at the older of the two. "sorry about that."

"you didn't sound sorry in the slightest, you jerk!"

the second-born could only glare at him as the younger of the two looked away, paying him little to no attention as if he didn't do anything. "oh... is that so?"

"can you try to sound apologetic?!"

asmodeus sighed, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the two go back and forth. though it was hard to say they were really going back and forth. 

it was really just mammon yelling like he usually did while belphegor tried to ignore him, only giving him simple answers as his words went through one ear and out the other. 

"can't he stop yelling for a minute?" he mumbled under his breath. it was almost as if it was impossible for mammon to speak with his indoor voice for five minutes, if he even had one that is. 

**_"just what are you four doing here?"_ **

they all froze as they reluctantly looked over their shoulders to see the very people that they were supposed to be spying on looking at them. the looks on their faces were a mix of annoyance (though it was more of satan's part) and confusion. 

you knew that there was something going on. if you were being completely honest, seeing all of them together, you weren't exactly surprised to see them if you were being completely honest. 

"are you going to answer or not?" satan asked once more, the annoyance in his voice was obvious as it betrayed the smile on his face that seemed a bit more intimidating than usual.

"uh, well you see—"

"mammon wanted to see how your date was going to go."

"belphie, why would you say that?!" mammon asked as he gave him an incredulous look. 

he just raised a brow as he tilted his head. "because it's the truth...?" he answered as if the answer was obvious.

"you know that's not what i mea—"

"date?" you said as you tilted your head, "what do you mean date?"

"isn't that what you guys are doing?" 

you blinked slowly before letting out some laughter that you quickly muffled with your hand. "of course not, satan and i just decided to go out since i had free time."

a wave of realization washed over them as they began to process your words. 

ah... that made a whole lot more sense now that they were starting to put what you were saying into perspective. well, they were certainly looking a certain type of way now, weren't they. 

"oh..." mammon sighed. "that's making a lot more sense," he mumbled under his breath as he looked away. 

**"but** — **"** satan said as he took a step towards the white-haired demon, putting a hand on his shoulder as he began tightening his grip. "let's just have a talk about boundaries mammon."

"wait a second! satan just calm down—"

your eye twitched as you walked over to asmodeus, beelzebub, and belphegor. a nervous smile curled itself onto your lips as you watched the all too common scene play out.

"𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒊 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒊'𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆."

* * *

𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒏 — 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅

"you know satan, i think i remember why i liked you so much when we first met." you said as you looked up at the blonde, a smile dressing your lips. 

"hm?" he tilted his head at your words. "and why's that?" he asked, 

it took you quite a while to remember what it was about him that gave you a sense of deja vu but know that you were spending the entire day with him, you were starting to realize what it was. 

"you remind me of my older brother!"

"huh?"

satan stopped at your words, a dumbfounded expression making it's way to his face as he repeated your words over and over inside his head. 

that certainly wasn't what he was expecting or even wanted to hear, not in the slightest. 

what you wasn't as nearly as romantic or lovey-dovey as the four demons following the footsteps of you and satan were led to believe. while they were under the impression that you were smiling and satan stopped from some sort of romantic line, it was quite clearly the opposite.

at least they wouldn't know about a certain roadblock. 


	4. 𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆: 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒂 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆

𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆, 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒕𝒆, 𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

you'd think after all of the less than human-friendly incident that you've been involved in you'd learn to practice safety and listen to everyone's reminders.

nope. 

that was too much for you to do, it was really something that you couldn't control no matter how much you tried. 

it seemed that the human-safety video that you were shown on your first day at RAD went through one ear and out the other. it wouldn't be a surprise if you didn't even remember getting shown it at this point. 

humans were already fragile and delicate and that was obvious when compared to demons but it seemed as if sneezing would make you sprain something. 

it was truly a cause for concern.

... it just wasn't a cause for concern with you. 

your inhuman ability to get injured and sick was truly a mystery that everybody was already sick and tired of. 

lucifer couldn't count the number of times he's heard about you accidentally cutting yourself with a beaker... in culinary class or bruising yourself from wearing a pedometer too tightly... in history class of all things. 

not even barbatos could figure out how you seemed to be so extraordinarily unlucky and disaster-prone. 

whenever he thought something was going to happen and he tried to do something to stop it you seemed to be perfectly fine... but then after not too much time has passed he'd hear about you accidentally falling down the stairs that he was at a few minutes earlier. 

it was certainly a jarring thing for you personally, you weren't nearly as clumsy (as you liked to put it) when you were in the human world. 

despite that, you quickly got accustomed to being "clumsy" and nearly breaking a bone a few times a week. after all, it wasn't nearly as bad as some of the things you've experienced. 

though, it's safe to say that you were really the only person that thought that way. 

while their attempts were... nic- terrible in every single way, they showed no signs of trying to stop you from constantly being in danger. 

if only they were successful in the slightest.

well, if it wasn't obvious by now, they weren't exactly what you'd call successful in any of their attempts to stop you from getting injured. 

the fact that you continued to get injured despite how much they tried to intervene made it almost seem as if you were trying to get injured on purpose. there was no other explanation for everything that went down when it came to the situations you were in before you got injured. 

maybe it would've been a better idea to just let you go on your merry way and deal with you later. at least then they wouldn't have to deal with everything you got them involved in. 

* * *

"how on earth did you manage to trip while using a safety handrail?" lucifer asked, the passive-aggressive tone in his voice was more than enough to make you turn away from him. 

you hummed nervously to yourself as you looked everywhere in the room other than the annoyed demon. it wasn't as if you had to look at him to realize how annoyed he was as you could already feel his burning glare as they stabbed daggers into you. 

it wasn't like there was any proper explanation for what happened. all you remember happening was walking down the stairs while on your way to one of your classes and one thing led to the other and you're at the bottom of the stairs attracting a crowd.

and before you knew it you were waking up in the infirmary to the annoyed look lucifer was giving you. taking a risk, you glanced over at the black-haired demon from the corner of your eye only to immediately look away. 

it was almost as if he was waiting for the moment that you looked back at him for his glare to multiple by a hundred. who would've thought that he'd seem more intimidating when he was worried compared to when he was actually upset?

you let out a sigh as you let the hand you were using to hold the back of your head fall to your side. you picked at your uniform as shrunk under his gaze. 

"well," you mumbled under your breath. "i'm not sure, i was just trying to go to my next class and the next thing you knew i fell down the stairs."

lucifer's eye twitched at your explanation. the fact that you were able to trip by your hand slipping on a safety handrail was something that he was both shocked and oddly not surprised by.

"how do you even slip on a safety handrail?" he asked to no one as he let out a sigh as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. it was the fact that he surprisingly expected something like this to happen that was getting to him. 

you opened your mouth to say something but before you could say anything the demon cut you off with an exasperated sigh. 

"nevermind, i don't think i want to hear how you managed to do that."

* * *

"[y/n]! why don't you just wait for me down here?" mammon said as he came running back down the stairs, a nervous smile dressing his lips. 

there was no way he was going to let you go up the stairs, especially not after you somehow managed to slip on then only a few minutes earlier. 

after everything that happened, he was going to attempt to keep you from hurting yourself any further. 

keyword. 

**_t r y_ **

you tilted your head to the side. "um... alrighty, i guess," you mumbled under your breath as you leaned against the wall. 

"can you try to... um y'know not get hurt?" he asked as he looked you up and down. 

looking away from him with a huff you narrowed your eyes and glared down at your feet. "i'm not a child," you said indignantly. "i can handle being by myself for a few minutes."

the truth was, you, in fact, can not handle being by yourself for a few minutes without getting yourself hurt. 

_**"just how the hell did you trip on your face when you were sitting down?!"**_ the white-haired demon asked in disbelief as you looked away from him with a nervous look on your face. 

"oh..." you mumbled as you kicked softly at the floor beneath you. "i... put my foot in the wrong place so i tripped," you explained, though whether or not you believed what you were saying was to be seen. 

"that made no sense whatsoever!"

"well, it happened!"

the next few minutes (or hour) was spent arguing about whether or not it was actually possible for someone to trip while sitting down. 

𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚, 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒂 𝒄𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒙𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒊𝒏𝒋𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇.


	5. 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌: 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒔

𝒆𝒙𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒓𝒂𝒅'𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒆𝒙𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔.

two angels directly under michael the archangel and two humans, one being the most powerful sorcerer in the world and the other having pacts with six of the strongest demons in the devildom. 

a group as... interesting as that was guaranteed to have interesting chemistry with each other and even more interesting interactions with each other. 

you couldn't really go against that way of thinking but at the same time you wouldn't say that things were too interesting, in fact, you were sure anyone that bothered to listen in onto any of the conversations wouldn't be impressed at anything they would hear. 

"that sounds like a lot of fun luke," you said as you rocked back and forth on the heels of your feet. "it'd be nice to do latte art without having mammon and the others around."

your shoulders drooped as you thought back to the dorm, it was the same as always and with being said, it of course meant that things weren't normal in the slightest. it was definitely entertaining to say the least, but at the same time, it wasn't the best place to make something as delicate as latte art. 

the only thing that would pop up into your head was the **_t h i n g_** that you saw yesterday in the kitchen. you could barely call it a liquid forget calling it a latte. it looked more like a type of dark matter if anything. 

"ugh..." you shuttered at just the thought of it. 

just the thought of it sent shivers down your spine, anything would be better than that. 

"is there something wrong [y/n]?" solomon asked as he turned to look at you. "you look like you just saw a ghost."

you let your head fall slightly as you slouched. "nothing, nothing, it's just that..." you looked away before taking another look back at the sorcerer. "i'm still thinking about that **_t h i n g_** that mammom made yesterday."

simeon and luke blinked in unision before glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes before looking back at you. "was it really that bad?"

"well-" before you could say anything you felt your stomach start to get upset at just the thought. you brought your hands up to your mouth, a sick look already taking over your face. "ugh, i'm starting to feel sick just thinking about it."

"huh?! was it really that bad?!" luke asked in concern. "it didn't make you sick or anything like that, right?!"

"it's alright," you waved off the younger angel's concerns as you brought your hands down, bringing one to wrap around your stomach. "it wasn't that bad, i didn't drink, it just looked," you looked up at your racked your brain for something to say. "less than appealing i guess you could say."

you shuddered again. 

how was it even possible to make a latte look like that?

it didn't even look like a drink anymore by the time you saw it, it looked more like a small creature. you could've even swore that you saw it move at least once while you stared at it in horror. 

you shook your head. "mammon just isn't the best when it comes to 'delicate' details i guess," you sighed out with a nervous smile dressing your lips. 

**_wait a second!_ **

it seemed that both simeon and luke seemed to come to the same realization that you had come to as all three of you immediately turned to solomon. terrified looks were on all of your faces as solomon was as calm as can be, a smile even on his lips. 

"hmm... i don't think i've ever bothered to every make a latte before," he hummed. "normal coffee and lattes shouldn't be too different, right?"

"hahaha, i don't think so," you nervously laughed. 

_**'what do you mean they shouldn't be too different?! there's a very clear difference between regular coffee and lattes!'** _

"is there something wrong?" solomon asked as he looked back at the three of you staring at hm with concerned looks. "you guys look like you saw something die."

your eye twitched. 

that wasn't too far from the truth. 

"i think my appetite died..." luke muttered under his breath. 

"what was that luke?"

before luke was able to say anything else simeon quickly covered the blonde angel's mouth with his hand as he smiled back at the white-haired human. "he just wanted to say that it's fine that you don't know how to make a latte, we're all learning after all."

you nervously laughed under your breath. "of course, i'm sure nothing you do will be too bad. how bad can it be right?"

the moment those words left your mouth you regretted them with every fiber of your being. just saying that jinxed yourself and now you were even more terrified of what to expect. 

solomon was decent at making things at tea but you've been unfortunate enough to see his version of what could in another world be called coffee. 

"hm?" solomon looked over his shoulder before looking back with a smile. "please give me a second."

"ah, it's alright solomon, take as long as you like," you hummed. 

the three of you watched at the sorcerer's figure became smaller and smaller before finally walking out the classroom doors and as one would've expected, you all let out heavy breaths that none of you knew you were holding back. 

"i regret ever asking!" luke whined. 

"maybe i should've just mentioned something that doesn't involve a kitchen like knitting," you whined as you grabbed onto simeon. "i'm scared about what he'd even create in his attempt to make a latte!"

you could already imagine the monstrosity that solomon would create. it was a bit more than you handle by yourself, it was too terrifying for you to think about. 

"we're probably overreacting," solomon tried to reassure the two of you. 

**"don't act calm and collected when your shoulders are shaking while you're just saying that!"** you and luke yelled in unison as you both looked up at the dark-haired angel.

"yeah! it's just making you look worse than you already do!"

luke shooked his head, the nervous look on his face being enough to make you even more nervous than before. "what if it ends up like that time he tried to make coffee this morning?"

"wait that was coffee? i thought that was just ink..."

yup. 

you were all doomed. 

at least you could say that you lived a decently nice life though you had to admit you were a bit disappointed that you would be dying due to solomon's terrible cooking skills. 

"i really wanted to live long enough to finish demonronpa..."

"all i wanted to do was make cute latte art..."

𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒙𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒔𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚'𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒍𝒅𝒐𝒎... 𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒎𝒐𝒏'𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈.


End file.
